


neji hyuga, genius of the hyuga clan

by elitepersonality



Category: Naruto
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitepersonality/pseuds/elitepersonality
Summary: in which everyone is comically stupid for no particular reason
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	neji hyuga, genius of the hyuga clan

**Author's Note:**

> nothing has pissed me off more than trying to write this

The courtyard of the Hyuga compound is not the ideal place for an impromptu sparring match. Of course, it wouldn’t be impromptu if Neji had any control over its setting, and hence the spontaneity of Rock Lee strikes again. It has taken Neji a while to get used to his teammates showing up at the Hyuga compound unannounced (or even with notice), and he is still not entirely used to it. At least he has gotten over the creeping shame of his uncle’s glassy glare whenever any of Team Gai are nearby. Neji knows perfectly well what the more elite members of his clan think about the ragtag band of clanless orphans that Neji fights alongside, but he no longer cares. He has gone through a lot of growth since he was a mean-spirited genin facing off against Naruto in the Chunin Exams, and he is proud of his team’s ability and resilience now, instead of ashamed. 

“Focus, Neji!” Lee reprimands him as he barely dodges his teammate’s kick. “If you let your mind wander, I am sure to win!”

“I thought you wanted to beat me?” Neji says. 

“Of course I do! But only when both of us are fighting at full capacity!” Lee sniffs. “You insult me! I would never take advantage of my rival’s distraction!”

Neji lands two strikes in quick succession on Lee’s sternum, and blocks another kick. “Your honor is admirable, Lee.”

“Thank you!” Lee’s grin is dazzling, even as he intensifies his attack. Neji swallows down his next comment in favor of focusing like Lee requested. Despite the advantage given to him by his ninjutsu (which Lee will not allow him to suppress) Lee’s prowess in taijutsu is staggering, and even a simple spar keeps Neji on his toes. It is exhilarating to him now, instead of frustrating, to face such a dedicated opponent; Lee is as routine as he is unpredictable, as powerful as he is skilled. It stings to admit it, but Lee is advancing so quickly that Neji is finding it hard to stay ahead. Of course, this is what Gai means when he boasts about the glory of ‘rivalry’. Neji and Lee push each other to go further, but still manage to balance each other out. There is still a special thrill to their battles no matter how long they have fought for, that challenges and excites him like nothing else does. 

“You are still not paying attention!” Lee pouts. Neji huffs, but he finally finds his opening as Lee draws back for another punch. He twists and grabs Lee’s arm, using his teammate’s momentum to catch him off balance. They slam to the ground loudly. Neji can almost hear his uncle’s wince and he bites back a grin as he crouches over Lee. 

“Better?” he asks. He’s expecting another pout from Lee, or maybe an eye roll (which he has picked up from Tenten and begun performing more frequently. Neji is not sure how he feels about it) but all he does is stare. He looks a little red, which is odd because Neji knows it takes far, far, far more than a single spar to make Lee seem even a little bit spent. He notices some of his hair has come loose and is hanging over Lee’s face, so he tucks it over his shoulder. “Are you alright, Lee?”

“Of course!” Lee says. “I simply-ah-” he sits up and scoots backwards in a single, hurried motion, pulling himself out from under Neji “-you were not as distracted as I thought! Congratulations on your victory, rival!”

Neji furrows his brow, but stands and offers Lee his hand. The way Lee’s flush deepens when he takes Neji’s hand is concerning, but if he says he is fine, Neji won’t press the issue. He adjusts his ponytail and they begin another spar.

-

Neji is all set to forget about Lee’s weirder-than-usual behavior, until he runs into his teammate near the mission office and Lee almost trips over his own feet.

“Neji!” he squawks. “How are you!”

“The same as I was this morning.” Neji replies easily. “Are you on your way to a mission?”

“Actually, I was just talking with Gai-sensei!” Lee says. “Regarding a-um, personal matter.”

“Oh.” Neji blinks. “Anything I can help with?”

“I’m in love!” Lee says suddenly. He flushes. “With someone! But I don’t know how to tell them!”

“Oh.” Neji says again. Lee wants...relationship advice? “What did Gai-sensei say?”

“He said to hurry up and confess so I can revel in the beauty of young love!” Lee ducks his head. “But I’m-I don’t know if I can!”

Neji’s brows furrow in confusion. Lee is unsure if he can follow Gai’s advice? The nervous jut of his face is almost pitiful. Neji can’t imagine what sort of situation would leave Lee questioning his unwavering faith in Gai’s teachings of fiery hot youthful passion or whatever the hell. 

“You’re never uncertain, Lee.” Neji says, putting a hand on Lee’s shoulder. “It’s one of your most magnetic qualities. What makes you think Gai-sensei’s strategy won’t work?”

“I’m not sure if this other person feels the same way, and I don’t want to embarrass them.” Lee sighs. Neji is so unaccustomed to such a tragic sound coming from Lee that he almost lets his shock show on his face. “I am not ashamed of my love, and I know how it important it is to take pride in my passion, but I also don’t want to hurt this person by being too much-”

“Are they ashamed of you?” Neji asks sharply. 

“Oh, no!” Lee says, then purses his lips. “At least, I don’t think so. But I am just not sure they feel the same way, and I don’t want to put them on the spot, and there are certain factors that might make it so that-if I-if they-”

“You’re being too vague.” Neji interrupts. He can’t stand the uncertainty in Lee’s face. “Look, you don’t have to tell me the whole story, but I do want to help you. I’ve never seen you this concerned.”

“Yes,” Lee says faintly. “I suppose I am acting out a bit out of character! I apologize if I’ve concerned you, Neji!”

“Don’t worry about it.” Neji guides them over to a bench and takes a seat, errand forgotten. “Whoever you’re worried about confessing to, I’m sure they’ll appreciate how considerate you’re being. Now, do you know what you want to do?”

“Do?”

“Or say, or write-however you want to confess.” Neji says patiently. Lee blinks.

“I haven’t really thought about it yet.” he taps his chin. “Oh, there’s so much I could do! Perhaps I should buy roses...oh, but Ino already said she can’t give me a thousand of any flower…”

“Lee,” Neji laughs, “I thought you were hoping to be discreet.”

“Of course!” Lee says. “Perhaps I should just write a poem.”

“Or you could just ask them out.” Neji says. “Have you ever been on a date?”

“No.” 

“Alright,” Neji says. “That’s fine. I can help you practice. When you ask them out, keep it simple, but you don’t have to sacrifice your…’Lee’ flair.”

Lee processes this with vigor.

“How’s this:” he asks after a second, and takes a deep breath. “You are the most beautiful and youthful person I’ve ever met, and I’ve never felt this way before about anyone! Please consider sharing your youth with me and accompanying me on a date!”

Neji’s lips quirk into a smile. 

“That’s nice, Lee.” he says. “They’ll love it, I’m sure. Perhaps you don’t have to yell it, though?”

“Of course.” Lee nods quickly. Then he turns to Neji and, with a more regulated volume, says “Neji! You are the most beautiful and youthful person I’ve ever met, and I’ve never felt this way before about anyone! Please consider sharing your youth with me and accompanying me on a date!”

“Oh,” Neji says. He hadn’t expected Lee to actually want to practice the actual date part as well. He tries his best to remember his schedule. “I think I’m free tomorrow for lunch. Do you want curry?”

Lee looks disproportionately dumbfounded. The grin he gives Neji is absolutely radiant-Neji has to blink the stars out of his eyes. 

“Yes! I would love to get curry with you! I will pick you up tomorrow at noon!” Lee says excitedly, forgetting to speak at a normal volume. Neji smiles softly. He’s glad his teammate has regained his confidence-he hopes whoever he’s in love with appreciates the other shinobi’s regained passion. 

“Okay,” Neji says. “I have to turn in some paperwork-”

“I also have errands to run!” Lee shoots to his feet, and Neji stands as well. “I will see you tomorrow!” he grabs Neji’s hand and then stands there for a second like he doesn’t know what to do with it. Neji turns his hand and grips Lee’s solidly, squeezing it once, before pulling away.

“See you, Lee.” he says, inclining his head gracefully and walking back to the mission office. In his peripheral vision, he sees Lee bouncing away with a smile lighting up his face like he’s just discovered the ninth inner gate.

-

Sure enough, Neji opens his door the next day to see Lee waiting for him. He’s in his regular mission gear, probably just coming off of his...second? third? morning run. 

“Hello, Neji!” Lee chirps, and Neji notices the single flower his teammate thrusts toward him. “I got this for you! Ino said it was simple but romantic!” Neji takes the flower-a red carnation.

“You didn’t have to bring me a flower, Lee.” he says. “But it’s a very sweet gesture.” he wonders what kind of flowers Lee will get for the actual object of his affection. He probably doesn’t have to worry too much about it, though. Ino will be able to help Lee choose something suitable, like she did today.

“You look nice today, Neji!” Lee says as they start walking. Neji hasn’t really done anything different with his appearance, but he ducks his head slightly at the compliment anyway.

“Thank you,” Neji says. “You look nice as well.” Lee really is astoundingly handsome, Neji notes. Of course, he has always taken notice of Lee’s strong jawline and soulful eyes and other attractive features, albeit in a begrudging manner for most of his preteen years. 

Lee seems more lively than normal, if that’s possible. Neji hopes that being able to practice ‘dating’ will help Lee regain his confidence so he can enjoy his ‘springtime of youth’. Lee has always learned best by doing; he slips his hand into Neji’s while they walk and Neji smiles encouragingly. He desperately wants for Lee to be able to successfully woo the object of his affections. He deserves nothing less than to be able to be together with someone who can appreciate his vigor for life and foolhardy perseverance...not for the first time, Neji wonders who his teammate could be in love with. 

He would ask, but Lee has already expressed discomfort at sharing, which is something he so rarely does that Neji finds it best not to press the issue. When Lee feels comfortable telling him, he will, but until then, he has no intention of bringing it up. 

The ‘date’ goes very easily, as time spent with Lee often does. Neji’s appreciation for Lee’s ability to carry a conversation is as boundless as Lee’s energy. He is just a bit nervous today, which isn’t something Neji has never seen before but it is endearing. Now that Neji isn’t worried about Lee feeling ashamed or unwanted by someone, he can enjoy the other’s company a bit more and take note of his rarely seen ‘flustered’ behavior-he taps his fingers on the table with above average intensity, and looks slightly to the left of Neji most of the time, and his movements are choppy rather than just quick. 

“So you’ve really never been on a date before, Lee?” Neji asks halfway through lunch, curious. 

“Well, I suppose it was slightly dishonest to tell you that. I was on one once, when I was a genin.” Lee says. “However, she was not aware it was a date and left shortly after she found out!”

“That’s…” Neji tries to find a word to sum up how he feels at the concept of Lee being abandoned in the middle of his first romantic outing. “...unfortunate.”

“It was very difficult for me at the time.” Lee nods. “Luckily, Gai-sensei helped me through my subsequent heartbreak.” he averts his eyes again, just slightly. “I am sorry that I do not have much experience with ‘dating’...I have been trying not to be too over the top, like you said.”

“You’re doing wonderfully, Lee.” Neji says. “And don’t worry about being too much. You should be yourself on a date, or else no one will feel comfortable. Be as ridiculously romantic as you want.” Lee absorbs this advice and smiles widely, eyes finding Neji’s face again, and now it seems he can’t stop staring.

“Is something wrong?” Neji asks, after way too many seconds have elapsed without Lee’s focus wavering. “Do I have something on my face?” 

“No!” Lee grins. “You just look very beautiful! I am overjoyed I get to spend this time with you!” 

“Thank you.” Neji takes another bite of his curry, reminding himself not to suppress the smile that bubbles up. He’s not sure when the last time he had been called ‘beautiful’ was, and he’s certainly never been called so with such genuinity. That’s another thing he likes about Lee. He always says what he feels, and he always feels so positively and kindly about those around him. Whoever Lee hopes to date, Neji thinks with warmer-than-usual cheeks as Lee continues to look at him with a sweet smile, will undoubtedly be wildly in love with him after just one date. 

Lee grabs his hand when they walk out of the restaurant and Neji smiles encouragingly at him. They are going to the training field next, to spar, because Neji doesn’t want Lee to be overwhelmed at all by having to go on a pretend date with his teammate, and sparring is familiar and simple. 

“Does this mean the date is over?” Lee asks as they near the training grounds.

“If you want it to be.” Neji says. 

“Of course! I was just wondering if we could try-well, what people sometimes do, at the end of dates.” Lee stammers.

“What?”

“You know what I’m talking about, Neji!” Lee says. “Kissing!”

“Oh.” Neji says. He hadn’t really expected this, but he supposes he should have. Lee probably doesn’t think it’s weird to ask his teammate to help him practice kissing, despite how much trouble he had trying to get the words out. “You...want to try kissing, with me?”

“Absolutely!” Lee says, flaming determination in his eyes, “Only if you want to, of course, rival!” 

“Okay.” Neji says quietly. It’s not that weird, he reasons, and if it helps Lee out, he’s perfectly willing. Still, his face is warm as he leans in towards Lee a little bit-at least his teammate is a little embarrassed too, judging by how his eyes flitter across Neji’s face and his cheeks turn a little red.

“I’m guessing you’ve never been kissed before, either?” Neji says, tucking his hair behind his ear as they inch slightly closer.

“No.” Lee says. Neji draws back a little and looks him directly in the eye.

“Are you sure you still want to-?”

“Yes.” Lee says quickly. “Do not worry, Neji. I am certain that this is what I want.”

Neji swallows dryly and only allows himself a moment of hesitation before he moves in and presses his lips to Lee’s. It is nothing short of awkward, and Neji is certain Lee is holding his breath. He pulls back.

“Relax, Lee.” he says. “You don’t have to be so tense.” Lee exhales loudly, confirming Neji’s earlier suspicion.

“Sorry!”

“Don’t worry about it.” Neji says. “Let’s try again.” He leans back in when it’s clear Lee has no particular objections beyond his flaming cheeks, and this time Lee is more responsive. He mimics Neji’s movements with a vigor reminiscent of his training routine or fighting style, and Neji has to pull back again to smile. He hasn’t really kissed that many people-Naruto when they were preteens, which was beyond awkward, Shino once or twice, and Choji once-and he is far from amazing at it, but he likes to think he’s at least pretty good. He loses track of how many times he kisses Lee somewhere around four, because that’s when Lee moves one of his hands to the back of Neji’s neck and it becomes difficult to focus.

Technically speaking, it is not an amazing kissing experience, but Neji realizes halfway through that his knees are weak, so that has to mean something. After a while he has the presence of mind to pull away before things go too much deeper.

“We should probably stop.” he says, and it sounds like he is out of breath but he knows that he isn’t.

“Oh! Did I do something wrong-” Lee’s face furrows into a worried pout, and Neji quickly shakes his head.

“No, not at all Lee. That was...good. That was really good.” his face feels warm again and he clears his throat, glancing away from Lee’s face. “We should just start training now, probably.”

“I’m glad to hear that! I was very nervous, but it appears my enjoyment of your affections was mutual! You are wonderful, Neji!” Lee claps him on the shoulder, which is such a fucking wild thing to do after he has just practically made out with Neji for what was probably an eternity that Neji has to clear his throat again.

“You too, Lee,” he says softly, but his words are likely lost as he spins around sharply, pulling back his hair into a tighter ponytail (Tenten always nags him about leaving it loose during fights). “We should probably run through the new techniques Gai-sensei showed us yesterday before we begin, so we’re ready for tonight’s training session.”

“I remember them perfectly!” Lee declares, walking briskly to draw even with Neji as he moves onto the training field. “Neji, I would like to spar with you very much, but I would like to know when we can kiss some more!” Neji rolls his eyes fondly. What more does he feel he needs to practice?

“You know, I usually don’t kiss at all on the first date.” Neji teases. “Don’t push your luck, Lee.”

“Oh!” Lee takes his position across from Neji, but doesn’t get into fighting stance yet. His face is torn between a pout and surprise. “I didn’t know that! I’m sorry if I-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Neji says, tightening his ponytail until it feels like his hair is peeling off his forehead. “Let’s just fight. And maybe,” he pauses and looks at Lee, who is in the middle of rewrapping his bandages without moving his eyes from Neji’s face. Neji thinks he is going to implode. “Maybe, if you win, we can kiss some more.”

“I will hold you to that, Neji!” Lee says, making a determined fist. 

Lee doesn’t win, but when Neji crouches over him to pin his arms down he finds they end up kissing anyway. It’s fine, of course, Neji thinks, because Lee is going to deliver an amazing first kiss to whoever he’s in love with when this is over. If only he knew who it was.

“Lee,” Neji dares to ask when they’ve finished their fifth spar. It is probably around three now, and they are leaning on the benches. Lee has fished a water bottle out of nowhere, and Neji is tempted to take a sip because he forgot his own, but one whiff of it incriminates it as one of Gai-Sensei’s noxious protein shakes. “Is it okay if I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Lee says. 

“Who are you in love with?” Neji says. 

Lee freezes, stops drinking, and sets the waterbottle down. His face goes through about seven expressions in as many seconds, and they are all extremely confused. 

“Was...I not clear?” he says. Neji shakes his head.

“You haven’t even told me anything about them. I know it’s not my business, but I would probably be able to help you better if I knew who they were.”

“I haven’t told you anything…?” Neji has heard Lee sound bewildered before, but never to this extent. “Neji, I believe there has been a misunderstanding.”

“What do you mean?”

“You see, I-” Lee frowns. “I was under the impression that you-”

“Oy, Lee!” someone screeches from across the training field. It’s Naruto, and he’s waving like a madman. “Hokage’s office! Granny Tsunade’s got an urgent mission for us!”

“I’m sorry Neji!” Lee stands up quickly. “I have to go!”

“Sometime today, Lee!” Naruto yells. Lee turns to Neji and his hands curl up tightly at his sides, face flushed. 

“ThepersonIaminlovewithisyou!” he says something, lightning fast. Neji doesn’t understand a word of it, but Lee is already bolting across the field.

“Lee, hold on-” he calls, half-rising from the bench. It doesn’t matter, because Lee is already sprinting out of sight with Naruto behind him. 

“Bye Neji!” Naruto yells. Neji sighs and sits back down. 

-

Lee doesn’t make it to Team Gai’s nightly training session that day, and Neji doesn’t see him out at three AM the next day on his first morning run, much less his second or third, so clearly he is still on his mission. Neji wonders what it could be, and then he wonders what Lee was trying to tell him before he was abruptly summoned away. He supposes he will just have to wait until Lee’s return to get answers.

Tenten ambushes him outside of the Hyuga Compound today, not with an impromptu spar but rather by shaking him by the shoulders violently, which is very unnecessary and almost stereotypically Tenten. (Neji mildly remembers the time she had seen his uncle from behind and thought he was Neji. Hiashi had let her know on no uncertain terms that a repeat incident of a clanless hooligan such as herself putting him into a headlock would be classified as nothing less than an act of war towards the entire Hyuga clan. Neji had had to drag her away before she bodyslammed his clan leader, which was unfortunate because he very much would have liked to see that).

“What the fuck!” she says in lieu of a greeting. “Neji!”

“Yes?” Neji says, very interested to know what she is worked up about today.

“Ino said she saw you and Lee literally making out on the training field yesterday.” Tenten shakes him back and forth again, less violently. “And that Lee was looking for flowers for you yesterday! What the fuck? Are you guys dating or something?”

“Oh,” Neji says. He should be able to say he had completely forgotten about yesterday, but he absolutely has not. “No, we’re not dating. Lee told me a few days ago that he’s in love with someone, but doesn’t know how to tell them. I’ve been helping him practice dating.”

“Huh?” Tenten wrinkles her nose. “That’s not a thing. Are you sure you’re not dating? Because Ino told me that Lee-”

“I’m just helping him out, Tenten.”

“So you two kissing was just a bro thing?” Neji sighs at her skeptical tone and briefly recounts the entire situation to her. He does not include the actual kissing part, obviously, but he does include how strange their conversation before Lee’s departure had been. After he finishes Tenten’s hand migrates to her forehead to rub it.

“Neji.” she says softly. “Neji, you idiot, do you think you’re Kiba? Because this sounds like the sort of thing Kiba would do, but he’d at least be fully aware of how gay it actually is.”

“It’s not gay.” Neji says tiredly, not wanting to admit he had actually completely forgotten about being gay this whole time in favor of helping out Lee.

“Lee clearly thinks it is.”

“No he does not-”

“He asked you out, he bought you a flower, he took you out to lunch, he asked you in the first place if you wanted to kiss, and don’t even fucking try to tell me that I haven’t seen how you two have flirted for the past, I don’t know, three years?” Tenten lists, crossing her arms. 

“We’ve been…?” Neji is pretty sure he flatlines for a good five seconds. 

“I didn’t want to say anything because god knows I hated you guys when you pointed out my crush on Hinata, or Sakura, or Ino, or Temari, or-whatever, you get it, but I have to draw the line at ‘practice dating’, Neji.”

“But he said he was in love with someone...surely if it was me, he would have told me?”

“I’m willing to bet every single ninja tool I own that he did.”

Neji thinks for a moment. Lee’s nervousness, the way he asked him out, the kiss, the ‘misunderstanding’-holy shit.

“Holy shit.” he says. “Practice dating isn’t a thing.” he looks frantically at Tenten. “Tenten, I’m a fucking idiot. Oh my god.” he is pretty sure his expression right now is made up of ninety percent despair and ten percent gay crisis, which is basically the same thing.

“Come here, you dumbass.” Tenten takes pity on him and pulls him into a half-hug so he can bury his face in her shoulder. 

“Lee’s in love with me,” he sighs, “and I think I’m in love with Lee.”

“Took you long enough.” Tenten says patting his back. She lets Neji quietly stare at the ground behind her shoulder for a second longer before pulling back slightly. “So are you gonna ask him out for real when he gets back?”

“I don’t know,” Neji says. 

“Okay, well you should.” Tenten says. “On the condition that you two don’t start being gross during training or just when I’m around.”

“I seem to remember asking the exact same thing of you when you started dating Hinata…” Neji frowns. “And you completely ignored me.”

“Don’t change the subject.” Tenten says. “Are you gonna ask Lee out or not? Don’t make me do it for you.”

“I think I will,” Neji says. He presses his lips together, thinking about his kiss with Lee...oh, he hopes Lee hasn’t decided he doesn’t want to date him anymore in light of his stupidity. He probably hasn’t, because he’s Lee, but more pressingly Neji hopes that he hasn’t caused his teammate any more distress. He had been so genuinely worried about confessing to Neji-why? He feels overwhelmingly guilty at the thought of him being the reason Lee felt he had to ‘tone himself down’... “I will.” he says again, more confidently. Tenten claps him on the back, and it fucking hurts.

-

After much consideration, Neji goes out to get a flower to give to Lee when he returns. Ino laughs at him for a full five minutes before she can even begin to fill his order. 

“So you’re telling me,” she says with an unrestrained smile as she presses a few more buttons than necessary on the cash register, relishing the words, “you thought Lee wanted to practice dating with you?”

“Please try to keep up.” Neji says drily. He wished Ino’s ability to find out everything happening in Konoha wasn’t so inevitable. It’s likely that Ino will have told everyone of consequence in the village about his idiotic blunder half an hour after he leaves, and by the time Lee returns from his mission the information will circle to him before Neji has the chance to meet him at the gates. 

“I’m not making fun of you!” Ino says unconvincingly, considering her entire demeanor points to the contrary. “I-I admire your dedication to helping him out.”

“Thank you, Ino.” Neji says. “I admire your dedication to other people’s business.”

“Cranky because you’re getting split ends?”

“I told you to stop projecting your issues onto me.”

“Why would I do that?” Ino says. “You have enough problems without me, like that complexion-”

“I’m not taking skincare recommendations from you anymore, not after last time.” Neji purses his lips. “Can you just ring me up? It really shouldn’t take you this long.”

“Just for that, I’m doubling the price.” Ino says petulantly. “Your cheap ass is going to run us out of business. Who the hell only wants one flower? It’s more pathetic than it is cute.”

“You had no problem recommending it to Lee.” Neji points out.

“That’s because I love Lee.” Ino says. “Despite his fashion choices.”

“Lee doesn’t care about fashion, Ino, he cares about mobility.” Neji grabs his change. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

“You always bring it back to the crop top, don’t you?” Ino says. “Go enjoy your youthful romance.”

Neji ignores her jab and gives her a crisp nod. “I will, thank you.” 

He exits the flower shop, thankful that he isn’t easily embarrassed and also hoping he doesn’t run into Sakura on his way back to his apartment, because he can only deal with so many disrespectful lesbians taking the piss out of him.

Lee’s squad is set to arrive at sundown, which means Neji is leaning against the gate hours before then. He doesn’t look it, but he feels more than a little apprehensive. He’s an honorable shinobi, though, so he doesn’t even contemplate bolting when Lee’s silhouette becomes visible in the trees. Lee deserves to know exactly how Neji feels about him and this whole misunderstanding.

“Hi, Neji!” Naruto greets him before Lee, but it’s a close thing.

“Neji!” Lee says, before diving sharply into a bow. His cheeks are a little crimson. “I owe you an apology. I should have been more straightforward with you! It was disrespectful and unyouthful of me to allow you to operate under false pretences! I-”

“Lee,” Neji says. He places his hand on Lee’s shoulder, leery of the way Naruto, Akamaru and Kiba are staring at them. “You don’t need to apologize. I was the one who led you on.”

“Right!” Lee straightens. “But please don’t feel guilty about not returning my youthful feelings! I can handle rejection!”

“Lee.” Neji repeats, more firmly. “That’s not what I-”

“I understand, rival!” Lee says. He’s talking a bit faster than usual, and his exuberance isn’t exactly forced, but it is practiced. “I accept your apology, and I hope you can forgive my unyouthful conduct despite the circumstances! I was too caught up in my own springtime of youth, and forgot to consider yours!”

“Lee,” Neji says, but his teammate is still talking. The flower in his hand hangs limply, unnoticed by Lee. Naruto, Akamaru, and Kiba are still staring, and Kotetsu and Izumo are not so discreetly hanging out of their booth to see what Lee is yelling about. He swears he can even see Ino and Sakura peeking around the corner, not to mention the villagers. If Neji had to guess, he would say almost half of Konoha has shown up to watch him embarrass himself in front of Lee. This is not exactly his preferred kind of attention, but Lee’s voice catches on a single word, and Neji suddenly doesn’t give a shit.

He leans forward and shuts Lee up. Chivalrously. By kissing him. He hears Kiba wheeze behind him and Naruto whoops comically. Most importantly, Lee freezes, then leans into him. It’s a very soft, simple kiss, with Neji’s hand cupping the back of Lee’s head. When Neji pulls away, Lee looks at him, curiously, hopefully, and affectionately, which is enough for Neji’s throat to go dry.

“Um.” he says, for the first time in his life, probably. He clears his throat. “You didn’t let me finish.”

“Sorry.”

Neji wants to kiss him again. “Lee, you’re the strongest shinobi I’ve met, and you’re also the kindest, most passionate rival I could hope to have.” he pauses awkwardly, but doesn’t break eye contact even when Akamaru barks supportively. He needs his sincerity to show. “I would be honored to share my youth with you.” he smiles, still awkward, and offers up the flower Ino overcharged him on, a red camellia. “Would you go on a date with me?”

Lee’s smile makes the sun jealous. “Of course, Neji!” A few people cheer raucously, led by Naruto, but Neji ignores it and kisses Lee again. Against all odds, he is sure he is the most enthusiastic person there.


End file.
